A XMas Wish
by Lonie
Summary: While contemplating a previous mission, Daniel makes a wish


**A X-Mas Wish**

_**Summary:**_ While contemplating a previous mission, Daniel makes a wish  
_**Written by:**_ Lonie  
_**Created:** _ December 2000  
_**Spoilers:**_ References to The Gamekeeper, Holiday, and Forever in a Day  
_**Category:**_ Angst, Poem  
_**Archival:**_ see the Listings in my author's bio of website's who have permission to archive this story. (If you should happen upon this story anywhere else other than the sites listed here, please note that it was taken without my permission.)  
_**Rating:**_ G

**_Disclaimer:_** _Stargate Sg-1_ and it's characters, back story, dialog, and images are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, Showtime/Viacom, and The SciFi Channel. I ask that you please respect the legal ownership rights of the companies involved. This story is for entertainment purposes only and absolutely no money was earned nor distributed. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and stories are the property of the author. Unless otherwise stated, this story may not be posted else where without the personal consent or agreement of the author. I ask that you please respect and abide by my wishes. Thank You!

* * *

Daniel sat with his arms crossed, staring ahead  
Watching snow lazily drift down onto his window's ledge  
A flickering reflection of yellow candle light could be seen  
As he carefully shifted the position of his injured knee

A heavy sigh preceded thoughts of his injury  
'How could things have gone so wrong?' he queried  
'It was only a game, a game for fun  
But here I am, cooped up on Christmas, without anyone'

'I could have gone to the party at Jack's  
Like a few other SGC members, no harm in that  
But I can barely move my aching body  
For a party with dance, what good am I to anybody'

'I wish I had obeyed Jack's order back then  
But how was I to know, I would get hurt in an aliens rendition of a game of Gin  
Man this is awful, and it's Christmas Eve  
How I wish someone would call, or just come visit me'

Daniel startles, as someone's fist banging on his door filters to his ears  
"Just a minute, one second," 'man their banging so even the dead can hear'  
He slowly, but painfully, limps his way over to the door  
But before he could reach for the knob, it swings open with a roar

Daniel stumbles back, losing his balance and heading for a dive  
When he's caught by someone who exhales a heavy sigh  
Daniel's eyes were shut, dreading the pain that was sure to follow  
But when nothing came, he opened his eyes and nervously swallowed

Jack helped Daniel to stand to his feet  
Then patted him on his back and yelled for a beat  
Soon, everyone from the party flooded his apartment singing NOEL  
Even Tealc was singing, or talking, or whatever, and shaking a bell

Shocked out of his mind, and watching as his small apartment literally disappeared  
He looked quizzically at Jack, while Sam whispered softly in his ear  
"The Colonel's electricity was cut off and his heat as well.  
He says he doesn't know what happened, but we think he forgot a couple of bills."

Daniel smiled, while nodding his head  
As he let Sam help him over to his window's inside ledge  
He sat down slowly, careful not to further his injuries  
And thanked which ever angel was listening to his earlier wonderings

He went to turn around at the sound of his name  
But stopped short, when he saw an unusual flake land outside his window pain  
Something about it caused him to stare  
Not only was it huge, but it had an extremely bright glare

He leaned in closer and his breath caught with a hiss  
Was he going crazy again, maybe a trip to the infirmary could solve this  
They smiled and waved at him while hugging one another  
His beloved wife Sha're, his Father, and his Mother

**-- The End --**

_last revised: July 2004_

* * *

**End Notes:** For those of you who've read the OLD version of this poem, please note that it has been revised. (like damn near all of my earlier fics ;) I find it rather funny, especially now that my writing has improved (at least in my opinion ;) just how bad some of my earlier fics were written. What the heck was I on back then. (Sheesh)

However, one thing I can say about this poem, is that I feel it's one of the first of my poems to pen point when I began adding a tad bit more length to them. Especially, considering my nack for writing novel length fics that just seem to go on and on. ;) (like my babbling no doubt) Anyway, tell me what you thought. Your critiques/reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
